RWBY watches G1 Climax 27
by NewStandardOfBoring
Summary: Team RWBY is sent a bunch of wrestling matches, so with nothing better to do they watch them. Undergoing rewrite.
1. Introduction

It was a fairly normal Saturday in Beacon Academy. Although the standard for "normal" in a place where teenagers are trained to fight monsters is rather skewed in comparison to a normal person's standards. Team RWBY was sitting around on their beds, bored, trying to think of something to do.

"We could have a shooting competition" suggested Ruby, before her idea was shot down by the only person in the room who's weapon wasn't also a gun. Weiss was trying to think of a suggestion that wouldn't be denied by Yang, Blake was reading and was keeping quiet as a result, and Yang was preparing to go out for a run. Suddenly a large hole opened up in the air between their beds, and out of the whole fell a shoebox with a note attached to the top.

Yang quickly got off her bed and started opening the box, despite Weiss shouting at her "Don't open it, it may be a trap", and when the box did not cause destruction or pain Yang gave Weiss a smug smirk. Inside the box was a small USB device. "We may want to read the note in order to have any idea what is going on" said Blake. Of course, since she suggested it she was also chosen to read the note.

It said, "Hello, since I am bored I decided to give out a video of a rather large sporting event in my world. If you can't tell from the shoebox this is a rather budget job, for sending tapes inter-universally. The USB contains footage of the first few days, yes it lasts many days, of the event. It is called the G1 Climax. This is the 27th G1, since the name change at least, and since it is Japanese I cannot translate any days that did not have English commentary. I will still send them but they are in Japanese, so you will probably not understand them."

RWBY was, understandably, freaking out a bit now. They had received a package from another world, causing all of them to freak out, and the package was a sporting event causing Yang to freak out more, which was sent purely out of boredom, making Weiss upset due to the immature reasoning. After calming down Ruby asked "Ok so... Who wants to watch the weird video from the hole?"

Yang put her hand up almost immediately, "Why wouldn't I want to watch some sport from another world?", Blake put her hand up after a pause, "It is an opportunity that doesn't come around very often", yet Weiss did not want to watch it. "For all, we know this person could have sent a blood sport, or they could have sent some other horrifying thing their people call a "Sport". Very shortly after she said this a note flew out of the portal. This note clarified that it was a round robin tournament and that it isn't an intentional blood sport. After taking a second to recover from both the sniggers of Yang and the fact that the note came right after she said that, she conceded.

Blake found a suitable computer, plugged it into their TV, and started to help the rest of her team prepare to start watching the "hole video".

* * *

If you can't tell this is my attempt to start a new fic. Since it is the G1 and there is no reasonable way for somebody to work out the story behind the Wrestlers without somebody explaining it to them, I will be doing explanations of characters before the first matches. Also, I will be skipping tag matches due to me wanting to get this done. If there are any suggestions/feedback please say it.


	2. Finally, an update!

It has been so long since I watched G1 27 and I just couldn't update this story at a pace I felt ok with. That said I plan to change this fic into a more general "RWBY watches Wrestling" fic and instead update it with just general matches I enjoy or am interested in.

Anyway, before I redo this awful excuse for an opening I did before, I will answer the reviews that were left on the original version of the Fic. Since some people, for some reason, felt like the fic deserved reviews.

 **VoidLing: "Why not wrestle kingdom though?"**

Answer: I personally view Wrestle Kingdom as the "season finale" for NJPW and wouldn't want to start with it for a watching the show fic. I know a bunch of people get into NJPW because of Wrestle Kingdom, but the G1 is where the story really begins in my opinion if you view it as a season of a TV show.

 **Donovan** : " **Daryl Takahashi vs Zwei. Just make it happen"**

Answer: By gawd, the poor cat has a family!

 **Earth Dragon Arnite:** **"** **Pretty sure yang is gonna be an LIJ fan."**

Answer: Either LIJ, for obvious reasons, or Suzuki-Gun, cause I think Yang might get a kick out of "bad guy yet cool" heels. Maybe even BC-OGs or Cody's Faction.

Anyway, that is that done. I will get to work sprucing up the intro to make it more generally about wrestling, and maybe a bit better to read. For when this fic becomes a more generalised "RWBY watches Wrestling" fic I have two questions.

1) Are there any ideas for what the fic should be called?

2) Any match recommendations to be featured in the updated fic?

Have a nice day!

\- NewStandardOfBoring


End file.
